Best Friend Turned Lover
by Curse Mark God
Summary: AnkoxKurenai Rated for Lemons. Just a completely normal turns into a very shocking one. A/N not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ankos Point of View

The relationship between Kurenai and I had been completely plutonic. I mean we never went beyond the friend zone, mostly because she didn t know I was like that . Theres something about being gay that I enjoy; I have a very strong gaydar. I can tell when a girl is gay; or maybe when they re questioning something about themselves sexually. Kurenai was a year younger than me; and I was doing my victory lap (formerly known as grade 13) She was so adorable though; which is why I was drawn to her from the second I met her. Her hair was almost breast length and black as coal. Her hair was always curled or cutely done up. Her eyes were red and were surrounded by a thick bush of heavy eye lashes. When she smiles her eyes crinkle, and her laugh is contaigious. She is 2 inches taller than I am..  
>I found her sitting in the caff, exams weren t until the afternoon but we all showed up in the morning.<br>What s up Kurenai? I asked as I approached. She wore our school uniform, a plaid kilt and a pastel, navy blue polo shirt with the school s emblem embroidered on the breast. She smiled one of those absolutely fake smiles.. The ones that you put on when something is really getting to you, but you don t want anybody else to see..

hm, I m fine.. she says not making eye contact. Sometimes if she looks right into my eyes I forget what we were talking about.. I poke her.. I know that she s ticklish and that she hates when I tickle her. Everytime I do, she ends up twisting her way out of my grasp, and onto the floor.

So it comes as no surprise when she is squirming like a retard and ends up on the floor. Usually this is where I would let her get away.. But not today. I fall on top of her and continue to tickle her. She starts hitting me, and I know she can t breathe from all the screaming she s doing.. So I sit atop her body while she catches her breath.

you bitch.. she says smiling pushing me off of her. I give her a hug. I wrap my arms around her in a vicegrip. While I hug her I breathe in her aroma. She usually wears this perfume which smells mouth-wateringly delicious But today she is au-naturel, and I like her better that way. I breathe in deeper and deeper.. I ve become addicted to the feeling of her arms wrapped around me, and the fall and rise of her chest.

But soon enough we re breaking appart from eachother.. Too soon. She turns to face me, and if we had been the same height, her nose would ve brushed mine.

talk to me. I say pulling up a seat in the cafe, not paying attention to the other students who had just witnessed our little moment on the floor.

She proceeds to talk about Asuma, a boy that she had liked, who had said he liked her.. Then some people had gotten jealous, and spread rumors about her around the school. The boy had said that he couldn t handle the rumors , and that they couldn t be together.

it s cool, if he wants to be an asshole, he s the one loosing out. she says, but her eyes say otherwise.. I want to punch him, to damage him, to make him feel half an ounce of pain he s made her feel. But she tells me it s pointless, and that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind .

I just stay sitting in an attempt to look like I m calmner than I am.. Somewhere in the cafe someone is playing a guitar. Sarah looks over her shoulder, it s a grade nine boy who I don t know; and probably never will. She gets up and fetches the guitar from him. She plays a few chords.

does anyone have an elastic? she asks everyone up and down our table, and another grade twelve hands her one.

Thanks. she says running back to me. She starts rummaging through her bag. She s pulling out books and binders until she finally finds her pencil-case.

holy crap what are you trying to find in there? I ask her. With the ammount of stuff coming out of her bag, you d think she was moving out.

you ll see! she says taking out a pen and putting it across the third fret of the guitar, putting the elastic over one end of the pen, and circling it around the neck of the guitar to the other side of the pen.

a makeshift cappo! I say in complete awe of her geniusness. Why I hadn t seen that coming.. I don t know. She begins to strum the chords of a firmiliar tune. Her voice is like ice when she sings, it melts and covers your whole body. She begins to sing Hey Jude by the Beatles.

This song is definitely one of my favorites, and she knows that. I start to calmn down. I get lost in the music, falling under it s rhythmic spell. Until she is done, and by that time I ve started to get sleepy.

I stay awake though.. I can t fall asleep when she needs me to be strong.. So when she comes over to my side of the table she sits on my lap. It s a welcome invitation; because I like when her butt is pressed directly on me, it makes me wonder what it might feel like one day if I can get her alone..

Now I m not going out on a limb here, I think Kurenai might be gay. Or bisexual. She s made comments that make me question her sexuality.. The way she looks at me, the way that when I catch her staring at me, she looks me straight in the face and calls me sexy..  
>The way that her mind goes to the dirtiest places.<p>

Maybe what attracted me to her was this look of absolute innocence that was always on her face. Just her manner, everything about her, screamed innocence. And yet she wasn t that innocent. She d had a few encounters with guys, nothing farther than making out I m sure.. But the illusion of innocence was there.

That s not usually the girl I went for, I usually go for the older ones, with more experience.. But something about Kurenai s lack of it, makes me want her. Maybe it s that she makes me smile like never before, or that I trusted her completely. It wasnt that I didn t tell her I was gay because she would judge me, it was more that I didn t want her to finally notice the way I hung onto every word she said, or the way I really looked at her, or how my heart raced when she looked at me. I didn t want her to assume that I was gay for the sole-purpose of seducing her.. Because I had been gay long before I had known her.

We hung out for the rest of the day, just talking and laughing. And then the time to write our exams swiftly arrived. Kurenai and I walked side by side down the hallway. When we reached the exam room, Kurenai begins to freak.

I m so worried, what if I can t write enough? What happens if I can t do it? she says almost crying. I stop walking immediately. I pull her by her shoulders to face me.

listen to me Kurenai, you are amazing, there is no way in hell you can t write enough. You are the most expressive and literate person I have ever met.. I say looking into her eyes.. They are so big right now.. She looks so vulnerable, in the worst way, and if I had known the way she felt about me, I might ve kissed her, but I don t know, and I don t kiss her. She looks at me like she doesn t believe me.

Kurenai I swear to god, I say, you are going to rape this exam, don t even give it a second thought.. You re so well versed that it doesn t matter, this exam has nothing on you. Do you understand what I m saying? I ask, looking her right in the eyes; I still want to kiss her. I want her vulnerability to be because she loves me, not because she is scared.. She looks at me and her face becomes relaxed. I lead her into the exam room.. Sit her down at a table, and I sit at the other end..

if you need support throughout this exam, just give my hand a squeeze, and know I m here for you okay? I say, and she nodds in agreement.

perfect! I say taking out my pencil case and putting pens and pencils onto my desk. I smile at her.

it s going to be fine, I promise. I say squeezing her hand quietly for a second.

The teacher then tells us it s the beginning of our exam and we remain in silence, as our pens scratch the foolscap provided for us. Thirteen pages worth of essays later I am done my exam, but I stay seated and scratch drawings onto the paper.. Sarah might need me, so I don t leave. Only when she is done her exam do we both stand up to leave.

The teacher gives me a quick nod of approval as I whisper to Kurenai,  
>see wasn t that easier than you thought? we walk down the hallway silently as other classes write their exams. Then the bell rings.. I give Sarah one of my more enormous hugs, and she hands me a note. She gives me one of those big smiles and walks away.<p>

When I sit on the bus i take the note out, and read it,  
>me, your place, friday till Saturday. Come pick me up?<p>

For a second my heart races.. She s coming over? What was I going to do? I had to clean my room, and the pool.. And so it began.

The next Friday I friend Sasuke to pick her up and drop her off at my house, Friday was going to be October 10th, so there were going to be fireworks. I had cleaned my room to Spick and span proportions. And I had made delicious hors doeuvres.

When she arrived, she looked stunning, her hair was curled, just the way I liked it. Her face was beautiful even when it had cover up on it, her eyes; so beautiful. She was wearing fabric, black short shorts, and a flowered shirt with a crimson red cardigan over top. She looked perfect.

At some point during the day, we ended up sitting cross-legged on the trampoline. I looked into her eyes, and I knew, this was the moment, this was it, now or never.  
>I don t know how it happened but we ended up wrestling eachother. I ended up on top straddling her waist, holding her hands above her head.<p>

I don t know if i m reading you wrong, and maybe I am, and if this isn t what you want, I apologize in advance.. But I ve just got to know.. I say my breath catching a few times in my chest. My heart is beating a mile a minute, I lean in closer and closer until her lips press to mine..

God they re heavenly. I stop kissing her I know if I don t stop now I never will. I take deep breaths, my heart hasn t stopped beating erratically.. I look into her eyes..

The look on her face is not what I m expecting.. I never would have expected the look on her face.. Complete and absolute lust has taken control of her face..  
>Kurenai? I ask, this is not the nurenai I knew, this Kurenai was a love hungry, vicious, lusty woman who I had never had the chance to meet..<p>

If there is one thing that I love about women, it s the look in their eyes when they re about to come, when they re going that extra mile right before to reach the highest point they can before they fall over the edge.. I can t wait to see that look in Sarah s eyes.

I feel a hand grab my hair.. My face approaches Sarah s. Her lips lock violently onto mine. This Sarah was hungry in a way I d never seen in anyone else. Her hands feverishly pull me down to her body, and now I can feel everything I ve ever dreamed of pressed against me.

I m glad my family decided to build a privacy fence. It s about eight ft. tall, so then no one can see in. I m thankful for the weeks I spent helping my dad put it up, as Sarah pulls my top over my head. My bright-purple bra shines against the glare of the pool. Her hands roam down my tight skin. This sends shivers up my spine, And I have a sharp intake of breath. Her face meets mine again, and this time I dare to put my hands underneath the beautiful shirt she has on. Her skin is absolutely electric against mine.. The heat of her body is astounding as my hands methodically run up and down her skin past her belly-button. My hands were right below her beautiful A breasts.

I have a thing for smaller breasts.. In all honesty I wished my breasts were smaller, as I had been cursed with big boobs. Every girl I have ever met has said wow your tits or I wish I had your boobs . I completely disagree with that, having big boobs is a pain in the ass.

Her c-cup boobs were a perfect handful, and I gently squeezed them over top of her bra. A small moan escapes her delicate, parted lips. Her moan sends a definite wetness surging through my pussy..

God the lengths I would go to to hear that sound from her again.. Luckily for me I didn t really have to go too far to hear her moan again. I then take off her top, and my lips meet hers in a feverish and fleeting kiss.

I have wanted this for so long.. she says breathing heavily after my mouth leaves hers. Her lips are plump with the passion of our kisses. I reach my hands behind her back, and unclasp her baby-blue bra, which contrasts well against her milky complexion.

Her nipples stand erect. They are perfect. I kiss her lips, my hands now on her naked flesh. As I pull away I bite her bottom lip, which causes a stifled moan to be coaxed out or her mouth. I kiss and gently nibble down her neck, her moans causing almost a leakage of wetness between my thighs..

I reach her breasts and I suck on her right nipple. I can hear her breath becoming ragged, and heavy as I swirl my tongue around it. I gently bite her hard nipple which is between my teeth.

oh my god.. OH MY GOD! she says causing me to smile into the bite. I love the taste of her nipples, they re just so delectable, it s a wonder no one had done this to her before.. They had no idea what they were missing..

I switch to the other awaiting nipple. This one seemed harder than the last. When I bite her left nipple a mini convulsion goes through her, causing her legs to spread underneath me. So suddenly it seems, am I abandoning her nipple, and putting my hands at the waistband of her shorts..

are you sure? I say, my voice husky with desire. The moment I have been waiting for since I met her has finally arrived.. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out, so instead she gives a swift nod..

I wonder how close I brought her with just the small attention to her breasts.. I pull down her shorts to reveal a pair of baby-blue panties, to match her discarded bra. I run my finger around her covered mound. I rub her clit through her panties with the heel of my hand.. A rough moan escaped her lips.  
>I can smell her arousal, But I can also see it; a wet patch that has formed in the centre of her panties.. I remove them to reveal a shaven pussy.<p>

It s so beautiful, and I m not just saying that, I m serious; it s beautiful, although not as beautiful as her face. I do not hesitate to put my mouth close to it. I breathe in her aroma. She s so fresh, and slightly musky.. I give a tentative lick, and await her responce, which is a completely audiable moan. I lick more vigorously, which causes her hips to rise to my face. At this point her hips are raising and lowering every few seconds, and I cannot properly eat her pussy if she squirms constantly.

I violently gab her perfectly toned buttcheeks and push her hips towards my face. My tongue reaches as deep as it can get, and she is now moaning uncontrollably. I then take two fingers and lube them by rubbing them up and down her now dripping slit.

I push one in, and move it around, expecting to find a barrier of a hymen, but I do not and this shocks me. I begin to talk dirty, which I don t normally do.

where s your hymen you dirty girl? I ask in this almost angry voice.. I m not angry though, more inquisitive.

I lost it.. she replies her hips gyrating on my one finger.. God the wild eyed look of absolute lust has overcome all of her reasoning.

to who? I say, adding a finger. I begin to pump violently, and I curl my fingers on the exit to get a hit or two on her g-spot. I feel her walls clench against my hand, and she doesn t answer, and I know better than to persue this right now. I bend my head down to suck her clit. Her juices are so sweet, and completely entralling. I bite her clit gently and flick her clit with my ever so willing tongue. This sends her over the edge and her body convulses spasmodically. I let her regain her concious self as I lay beside her stroking her stomach.

holy fuck.. she says rolling on her side to face me. She looks fullfilled, completely fullfilled, and I have never seen her like that.  
>why have we never done that before? she asks her head resting on my chest. She s so beautiful.<p>

because, I say kissing her forehead,  
>you were too busy running around with Iruka, to realize that I had feelings for you.. I said simply. I do hate to blame her for this, but is it not her fault?<p>

I ve always known.. It s just I was too afraid to face you, if I admitted that I felt the same way about you. she said smiling. would you like me to finish you off now? she asks so innocently. I want badly to come, but I decline. I just want this special moment with her here in my yard.

We lay there for what seemed like hours before we went inside. We gathered our discarded clothing and headed up to my room for round two..  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurenai's Point of View

Her lips were like magnets; constantly drawing mine to hers. I kissed her lips so passionately, as if we may never see eachother again.

Her hands now searched my body. I took her hands in mine; to stop her from teasing me any longer. I lead her up the stairs towards her room. I opened the door; and in an instant I was being pushed against it, Anko's mouth violently attaching itself to mine.

I moaned into her mouth; I was dripping wet already.. I craved her touch. As her hands continued to scavenge my body; I broke from the kiss.

"please fuck me Kurenai; please?" she say biting my lip as one of her hands tweaks my delicate nipples..

"it would be my pleasure!" I say; practically dragging her to her bed.

her eyes are opened wide as I push her naked body down onto the bed and fall on top of her. Her mouth finds mine in a feverish kiss.

Her hands automatically reach out and hold my face tohers.. I never want this kiss to end..  
>My body lies in between her legs, causing immense pressure to be directly applied to her clit.<p>

Her breathig is already ragged. I've been waiting for this for so long. Instinctively her hands leave my face and reach for my impeccable ass. She squeeze it and pull me closer.

Both of us moan again as her lower half begins to move against my body; sending tingles through my pussy.

"ahhhh. Fuck fuck fuck." She screamed as her pussy rubbed against mine for the first time. It was such a spectacular sensation..

Eventually she gave up on trying to keep up with me as I moved from position to position. She just laid back and let me investigate.. She didn't mind being my test subject.

she found my mouth again and began kissing me deeply. I could tell she wanted to flip her over, and fuck me like there was no tomorrow, but now it was my turn.. So I relented.

My mouth starts to move, it kisses each of her cheeks and her nose ad then begins to move towards her neck..

Her neck is one of the most sensitive parts of her body.. She told me once even in the shower and the water hits her neck at a high speed, she almost cum on the spot.

I lick and nibble and this causes her back to arch beneath me. I just smile and let's out a little chuckle and continues my efforts. I was no novice.. I clearly knew what I was doing, and what she wanted.

My mouth continues down toward her breasts.. I suck on her nipples, causing her to moan again. Too much stimulation all at once, sends her into a frenzy; and I can feel that she is on the edge..

I kiss and lick my way down to her shaven pussy. She looks down at me as my fingers gently explore her outer lips and the skin around her thighs.

"you smell so fucking delicious.." I says smiling. Her lips are gorgeous, and if my mouth wasn't about to be on her pussy, I would've kissed her.

"just fucking eat me.." Anko says. I can tell she so horny that she just want to get this going.

"someone is being pushy today.." I says smiling. "you know Im not quite sure you deserve to cum right now.." I'm laughing. The look on her face is distraught. She wants to cum already!

"well if you won't do it.." She say moving her hands down to her pussy and begin to slowly start playing with herself..

It's building up again; her orgasam is at a swift approach. And then I rips her hands away.

" I've seen enough here missy.." I says almost sternly. And then I pludge my head right into her snatch.

It doesn't take me long to make her cum.. Really it doesn't. Within minutes she cums all over my face. I come back up and kisses her. She can feel my fingers still toying with her and exploring her inner depths.

One of my fingers finds her g-spot and her hips reflexively jerk up towards my hand. my finger hits it again,and again. And soon enough she can't help herself. Her hips begin gyrating on my exceptionally skilled fingers.

"oh fuck fuck fuck. I'm gonna cum. I'm gunna cum. I'm gonna-".

She squirted. That's never happened before.. I laugh. And then she start laughing.. She looks down at me. She sees I have cum dripping off my face, literally. This makes her laugh more..

After ten minutes of non-interrupted laughter, we begin to calmn down and breathe..

"you're such a fucking tease.." she say as I hold her. My hands are slowly rubbing her skin, in a way which is causing her to become horny all over again.

"well if you weren't so pushy I wouldn't have to tease you to teach you a lesson would I?" I asks.

"sometimes I think you'd do it anyways.." She mock. She smiles at me.

"yeah.. I probably would." I replies.

We lay there in silence for a moment..  
>" I love you." she says. And I begin to tear up.. " I love you too." I say kissing her lips as a tear rolls down my face.<p>

"don't cry.." she says wiping away the tears. I can't help it.. so I start to cry more.. She just holds me, and whispers in my ear until I'm calm enough.

" I'm sorry.." I say, completely embarassed..

"don't be." she says. Stroking my face where the tears had rolled down.  
>"I want to make it so you'll never cry again." and she kisses me.<p>

This kiss is different, it's not hungry or full of lust. It's a loving kiss. One of those kisses that say 'i love you' and 'i'm never going to leave'. It's so passionate I don't know what to do.. Or where to put my hands.. I just lay there until my brain comes back alive..

My hands grip her face and pull her from the kiss for a second. Just long enough for me to look at her and see her eyes. I love her. Without a doubt, I never wanted to loose her..

I kiss her back with the same intensity as when she kissed me. I want her to feel everything I felt. All the pain, all the hurt, the love. All of it. But I also wanted her to feel that I was holding on, and that I would never be prepared to let her go..

"I love you." I whisper to her. Things always seem more intimate when you whisper.. She smiles.

" I know." she kisses me lightly. " I love you too." We fall asleep laying in eachothers arms.

I wake up before she does. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.. I stroke her face, her arms, her breasts. I want to get out of bed, but I don't want to wake her up. I just stroke her body contently. Her legs, thighs and feet.

I smile. While in her sleep her legs spread for me while I stroke her beautiful thighs. Usually I'm not one to do this.. But I'm feeling like a rebel.

I stroke the skin where her thighs meet her pelvis. I lick her outer lips lightly. My fingers part her inner lips to allow me access to her clit. I lick it once. Immediately I hear Anko's voice.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.." she says smiling up at me. I smile devilishly;

"I'm sure I can handle it.." I say and lick her clit again. Her hips jump. This makes me smile. "isn't it torture to wake up lke this?" I ask. She just nodds.

But I'm not as mean as she is; so I'll give her what she wants.

"mmm. Do you want me to make you feel good?" I ask her.

"yes. Yes please." she replies.. That makes me smile. So I give in.

I eat her pussy like I was starving.. For the hell of it I licked her asshole; which caused her to yelp. I licked her tiny rosebud again, and I got the same response. I shoved a finger into her pussy and watched her back arch as my finger found her spongy G-spot.

I added fingers mercilessly. Pumping them all in and out had her begging me to go harder. So I obliged. I rocketed my hand into her pussy non-stop. I could hear the pitch of her moans getting higher and higher..

And then she came. Her pussy clamped on my fingers, and made it almost impossible to get them out. In my mind one orgasam just wasn't enough; so I attached my mouth to her clit sucking it endlessly, occasionally biting it, an flicking it with my tongue.

"oh shiiiiiiiiiit. " she screams as she cums again. I smile and release her inflamed clitoris.

"glad you liked it!" I said, getting out of bed.."when you feel up to it; come down and get breakfast."

So I make my way downstairs with the taste of Anko's pussy in my mouth. This was going to be a good day, I thought smiling, as I began to cook breakfast.

PLEASE REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! 


End file.
